


Starved

by Orions_Neptune_ (PyrotechnicsPhenom6996)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Happy, Original Fiction, Poetry, Triggers, possibly upsetting themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/Orions_Neptune_
Summary: :::Vent Poetry:::possibly triggering content as the theme centers around past abuse, otherwise enjoyyou starved me of everything, how about i return the favorbtw these are works of fiction, not at all based in real life, i just want to clarify.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> once again the themes of this piece might be a little bit upsetting so tread carefully please, I don't want to accidentally trigger you guys, anyway,,,  
> I appreciate all kinds of criticism and I'd love it if y'all drop some kudos and comments!!

You starved me of the affection,

that I had a right to have as a young child~

You starved me of the comfort,

that a young child should’ve been surrounded in~

You starved me of the food ,

that remains a vital need for living~

How about I starve you for a change?

I’ll starve you ,

of the food you hold dear~

I’ll starve you ,

of the comforting affirmations a narcissistic man like you needs~

I’ll starve you ,

of the tear soaked ground you stomp on~

I’ll watch as you fuckin’ starve like your life depended on the sources i’m ripping away


End file.
